The objective of this research work is to gain a better understanding of the molecular mechanism involved in the translation of genetic messages in a mammalian cell. The near term objective is to study the mechanism of protein synthesis initiation in cell-free system from rabbit reticulocytes. Also, included in this research is the study of the effects of hormones in protein synthesis in animal cells.